


Facing the truth

by Jily2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, One Shot, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jily2/pseuds/Jily2
Summary: What happens when James and Lily have to face their feelings for one another. In a classroom?





	Facing the truth

Lily was never the biggest fan of Defense Against The Dark Arts. She did get quite good grades for it either way, but Charms and Potions were more her thing. But this particular subject is leaving Lily as excited as she's ever been.   
While in class I payed attention to the professors every word. 'Matching Patronuses are quite rare, it means that the two casters are soulmates.' The idea of soulmates left me feeling giddy immediately. You see I never was a romantic, girly person. People would usually describe me as fierce, sassy and caring. But this year I have been feeling more and more like one of those typical girls that had crushes and were all giddy for some weird reason. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost didn't catch the all so familiar voice coming from the desk behind me 'Hey Evans. Lily!'. My first isntinct told me to say something along the lines of 'Sod off, potter!', but I quickly dismissed those thoughts.   
'What is it James?'.   
'Do you know what your patronus is yet?'.   
'Nope', I answered honestly. I have actually been quite bummed about not being able to cast a corpeal patronus yet.   
'Do you know yours yet?'   
'Yep, it's a stag.'   
'How majestic Potter.' I answered with a grin on my face. He immediately responded with an even larger grin plastered on his face   
'I've always been known for my beauty and grace so it didn't suprise me.'   
'Of course.' I quickly answered.   
'Lily? Hey lovebirds', Marlene whispered. Both of our faces flushed bright red. 'What is it Marls?'.   
'Wow, the Lily Evans wasn't paying attention' she said with a shocked voice.   
Before I had time to respond she said 'We're going to be practicing corporeal patronuses any moment now.' 'Really?' I asked excitedly.   
'If you would've been paying attention instead of flirting with James, it wouldn't have come as such a suprise to you.' I gave her a quick slap on the arm 'We were NOT flirting, we're friends now.'   
'Whatever you say', she answered while rubbing the spot on her arm where I slapped her. After a few minutes the professor told us to line up and start practicing. Everybody quickly got on their feet and lined up. I was standing next to Marlene and Remus, next to Remus stood Sirius and next to him stood James. We all immediately started practicing. Smoke was coming out of lots of people's wand, while with some people nothing happened. But to especially my suprise Sirius Black was the first one to get it and it was in his first try.   
'Well done Mr Black, 10 points to gryffindor'.   
It was a large, black dog. Sirius and I are friends now, but sometimes I keep forgetting that he isn't just some dumb prankster. After a few more tries I was starting to get frustrated again, I just couldn't get a corporeal patronus. Maybe it was the memory I chose, it was me and Petunia playing in the garden..she didn't hate me back then. Maybe that was it, I couldn't use this memory and not think about her hating me now. I almost didn't realise that Remus also just cast a corporeal patrnous. I congratulated him. It was a wolf, I really didn't understand why all the Marauders started howling with laughter and Remus looked very fed up, but to be honest I didn't even want to know.  
I need to come up with a new memory. While I was scanning through my happiest memories, I heard the professor say 'It isn't about the memory, but how it made you feel.' That's it, I just need to find out what or who makes me the happiest. But for some reason only one name stood out to me, James Potter. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about that time in first year when he got me in detention for the first time and we had a huge food fight in the potions classroom. Or when I saw him comforting Sirius in second year. Or when he stood up for me in third year. Or how he made me cry tears of laughter at one of his jokes. Or how annoyed I got when he made that 'Sirius joke' all the time, but I just couldn't hide my smile. Or when he found me crying about Petunia's letters this year and wrapped his arms around me or when our hands brushed while patrolling the corridors. About how he made me feel. My mind was only thinking about one thing, James Potter, when I said 'Expecto Patronum!'. I held my eyes closed for a few seconds and when I opened them I saw a majestic doe stride across the room. A huge smile split my face in half while everybody was captivated by my patronus and started congratulating me. I was so busy thinking about my own patronus that I didn't realise what I was told in this same hour 'My patronus is a stag'.  
Before I had the time to figure out what was happening a grand stag strode towards my doe and started galopping around the doe. The doe nuzzled it's face in the stag's neck. And the two of them stayed in this position. At this point the entire room was silent while students were trying to figure out who the two casters were. But my mind could only form two words, James and soulmates. I glanced over to him and caught him gaping at me with his mouth open. We both started blushing extremely when we realised what this meant. At this point the entire class knew who the two soulmates were. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud bark of laughter. I looked over and saw Sirius Black almost crying from laughter. Me and James quickly withdrew our wands. Now Sirius and Remus were laughing like they just heard the best joke of their lives. Marlene was shouting 'Finally! My OTP is cannon!' with a large grin on her face. 'Good job, James and Lily. Seems like we have a pair of soulmates in this class'. I looked over at James and immediately started blushing aigan. When the class was dismissed I gathered my stuff as quickly as possible trying to avoid everybody. I almost ran out of the classroom to my dorm.  
But then a strong, large hand grabbed my wrist to stop me from running away. I turned around to see James Potter, who was still blushing and looked like he just received the best news of his life. The contact from his hand om my wrist send shivers down my spine.   
'We need to talk'  
'Sure..'   
'Maybe somewhere else'  
'Right.. lead the way Potte- James.'  
He never let go of my wrist as he led me to an abandoned corridor as if he knew it out of his head.  
'You seem to come here often'  
'Don't try to change the subject, Lils.'  
Lils. Not Evans or Lily, but an endearing nickname. I like the sound of that.   
'Sorry..' I said in a shy voice  
'Don't be' he said with a new found confidence  
But that confidence left him immediately when he started blushing again.  
'So...whe have matching patronuses. A stag and a... doe, which makes us ..'  
'Soulmates' I finish for him.  
'Is that a good thing?' He askes akwardly  
'I guess.. I don't know. I'm just.. confused.'  
'I know, I am too. Um.. you probably already know this but I like you a lot and I don't mean as you know friends..'  
He didn't give me anytime to respond before going on   
'And I know you never liked me like that. You even hated me for a while, hopefully not anymore. But I just realised I didn't have a chance with you last year. So I decided that becoming friends would be as close as I could get you. And it went well, don't get me wrong it was quite heartbreaking, but we defenitely didn't fight as much. But then we became head boy and head girl and it just got ten times harder for me to not just declare my love to you . Like when we went on patrol and our hands brushed, it just got really hard. Or when you fell asleep on me on the couch. And now I figured out that we're literal soulmates! Like our souls are mates! And I really can't conceal my feelings for you any longer Lily Evans. And now I'm just babbling on, because I don't want to hear you tell me that you don't like me and this entire soulmates thing is a joke. But I-'  
He got cut off by a pair of eager lips belonging to Lily Evans urgently pressing against his own. He was caught off guard. But quickly responded by wrapping his strong arms around her waist and kissing her back.  
And this moment was everything for both a them. Another moment to add to their list while casting their patronus. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe they both had stupid grins on their faces.   
'Does that mean you like me too?'  
'Yes, you idiot', she replied with a shaky laugh.  
'Do you want to go to hogsmeade with me?'  
'Ofcourse'  
And then they were kissing again..

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'd appreciate it if you left some feedback.


End file.
